


Alleyways ~Phan~

by heylazeh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Flower Crowns, KickThePj - Freeform, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, alleyways, crabstickz - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, pastteldan, punkphil, the neighbourhood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylazeh/pseuds/heylazeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And we all grew up, shit got tough. <br/>Shit just wasn't simple enough"</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>I don't know, I just came up with an idea and I'm just going with it! </p><p>Hopefully you guys will like it! </p><p>(And yes, the title and the description are a 'The Neighbourhood' song.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan Howell and Phil Lester were the closest that best friends could ever be. They did everything together. And by everything, I mean, everything. They were literally inseparable.     
  
Though they were best friends, they were as different as can be. Or so that's what people would think if they didn't actually know the two.     
  
Dan Howell wore all black and acted like he didn't have a care in the world, while Phil Lester wore all bright colors and was always smiling.     
  
But getting past appearances, you'd see they're basically the same person. They love the same things, think the same way, and even laugh at the same thing things.     
  
And that's saying something for a seven and an eight year old.     
  
Yeah, a seven and eight year old.     
  
Quite the interesting age, huh? You're still a kid but getting into double digits in only two or three years. Which is a big deal for any kid.     
  
These two boys being no exception.    
  
 "Hey Danny?" The boy with the ginger hair and blue eyes asked the boy with the brown hair and matching brown eyes, which were currently squinting at the pages of a book that the boy was trying to read. Key word being: trying.     
  
"Yeah, Philly?" The brown-eyed boy, or Dan replied back to the blue-eyed boy, or Phil.     
  
"Um..." Phil said, as he questioned whether he should ask Dan what he was going to ask him. 'Would it be weird to ask?' He thought.     
  
He thought against it, "what are you doing?" Phil questioned, trying to come up with an alternate question.     
  
"Trying to read this new book that my mom gave me for my birthday." Dan relied, showing Phil the cover of the book, it read 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' and a few other words Phil could not see from where he was standing.     
  
Phil took the seat next to him, intrigued when he saw the word "lion", "What is it about?" He asked.     
  
Dan thought for a moment, before beginning "So far, it's about four kids, all brothers and sisters, that are sent away to house in the country and away from their parents. I guess to keep them safe, or something like that. I really didn't understand that part.... Anyway, one day, the youngest sister finds a wardrobe that transports her to a magical world called Narnia. And yeah, that's where I am right now. I just started it a few days ago."    
  
 "Wow" is all Phil said, thinking about going to a magical world.     
  
"Yeah" Dan smiled, "do you want to read it with me?"     
  
Phil nodded and the two started reading the book, silently.     
  
Though, it was a comfortable silence.     
  
Comfortable until the thought of the question he was going to ask returned.     
  
He took a deep breath and then thought back to what he has heard his older brother say once before, 'better now than never'   
  
'Was it really better to say it now, than never say it?' he thought, but got cut off by the sound of someone calling his name.     
  
Phil turned to see who it was and it was Dan.    
  
"Yeah, Dan?" Phil questioned.     
  
"I was just wondering if I could flip the page" Dan replied.    
  
"Oh, yeah. sure." Phil nodded, "Just turn the page"     
  
Dan nodded back at him, before flipping the page and continuing on with his reading.     
  
Minutes later, there's the same issue, "Phil?" Dan waved his hand in front of Phil's face, trying to get his attention.     
  
Phil jumped up slightly, probably having got really scared due to being stuck in deep thought, "uh huh?"     
  
"Are you okay?" Dan asked, concerned for his best friend.     
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Phil answered, "why?"    
  
 "You seem a bit, uh, out of it" he said.     
  
"Oh" Phil said, "It's fine. I'm fine. I'm just thinking is all"     
  
"Thinking about what?" Dan asked.     
  
Better now than never.     
  
"Hey Danny, you're my best friend and mean so much to me. Like this much" Phil held his arms out, wide, to show just how much, "and I don't want to lose you as best friend. So, Danny, will you promise me that we will best friends forever and ever and ever until we're old like our mommies and daddies?"    
  
Dan looked bewildered, 'why would Phil think they wouldn't be?' he thought to himself and was about to respond, but got cut off by Phil adding, "No, older than them. Like old as our grandma's and grandpa’s.  
  
"Of course Philly, forever and ever and ever" Dan responded, with a giggle at the thought of being as old as their grandparents one day.     
  
"Pinky promise?" Phil asked.     
  
"Aren't we too old for pinky promise's, Phil?" Dan wondered.     
  
"My mommy says you're never too old for pinky promise's" Phil shrugged.     
  
"Alright" Dan sighed, but smiled never-the-less as he took out his pinky and let it hug Phil's pinky, "I promise to be your best friend forever and ever and ever, Philly"     
  
Phil smiled as well, "And I promise to be yours, forever and ever and ever"


	2. Chapter 2

Dan and Phil were at the mall with their moms.

While their moms shopped, the two boys were playing hide and seek in the clothes racks.

"Three points Dan, two points Phil!“ Dan happily exclaimed, as he found Phil in the rack of sweaters.

They were pink and girly and something Dan would never imagine himself wearing.

"What?!” Phil asked, as he stepped out of the clothing rack, “it’s three points for both of us"

"No it’s not,” Dan said as he shook his head.

"Yeah it was!” Phil whined, “You’re cheating!"

"Uh-” Dan began, but got cut off by Phil.

"Mommy! Danny’s cheating!” Phil complained, to his mother.

Who simply looked down at Phil and sighed, before giving him a small smile and said, “How exactly did he do that?”

"He said I had two when I actually had three" Phil said with a confident smile. His mommy always had his back.

“No I didn’t!” Dan exclaimed, defensively.

The sound of laughter came up from behind him and Dan turned around, to see whom it was. Though he already had a good enough idea of whose laughter that was…

He turned to see his mom.

“Well, then, I guess now would be a good time to stop playing and go to check out” Dan’s mom said with a smile.

The two boys whined.

“Why? Are you sure we don’t need anything else?” Dan asked his mom and she nodded.

“Can Dan come to our house?” Phil asked, his mom.

“Or can Phil come to ours?” Dan added, looking to his mom.

Mrs. Lester looked at both the boys and then, just at Dan before saying, “We would love to come over or have you over. But you and your mommy have to go home and I’m not done with the store yet. I’m sorry Daniel"

Dan pouted and Phil opened his mouth to ask his mom, but his mom stopped him.

"And no Philip, I’m sorry. You can’t go over to Dan’s.” She said, not sternly but simply enough to get her point across, “We’re having family over for dinner tonight"

"But-"Phil began, but got cut off once again.

Mrs. Lester shook her head, "No buts. You’ll seeing Dan tomorrow anyway, it’s Saturday”

“Okay mommy” Phil said, finally giving in.

"It’s okay you two" Mrs. Howell reassured them, with a gentle smile, “you also have the time of us waiting in line to hang out"

Both the boys grinned at each other as they followed their mothers to the line. 

After about five minutes the boys grew restless, getting tired of their conversation about which Pokémon they thought was the best, so they slipped away. Though not too far, so their parents could still see them.

Dan and Phil made their way towards the little section with the toys and began playing with them. Until someone accidentally bumped into Phil.

They looked to see who it was and saw two girls, who were holding hands and looked like best friends. Like Dan and Phil.

"Oh, I’m sorry!” the one that accidentally bumped into Phil said, looking down at him.

Phil looked up at her and Dan followed in suit, “it’s alright” Phil answered.

“Are you sure?” She questioned.

“Yup!” Phil grinned, trying to show her he was a big boy and didn’t feel a thing.

The girl smiled at them before saying “Alright then. It was nice meeting you two”

She was about to go back to her friend when she heard one of the boys call out, “Wait. Miss.”

She turned to see it was the little one with the ginger hair. "Yes?” She asked, kindly. 

“Do you mind me asking?” He said and stood up on his tippy-toes and to the best of his ability, pointed to the thing on her head, “um, what is that?”

The girl laughed a bit, before taking the thing off her head and showing it to Phil, “this, this is a flower crown”

The two boys looked at it in ‘awe’, though boys were not supposed to like that stuff, right?

"It’s very pretty" Dan piped up and Phil nodded.

"Thank you" the other girl said, making her way towards them, “it’s our token of friendship"

That intrigued Phil, "Is that to show that you guys will be best friends forever?"

"Yeah,” the girl that bumped into Phil said, “something like that”

“Wow” the two boys said, almost simultaneously.

“Daniel, Philip, we have to go” a voice called out and the two boys turned to see their moms.

“Well” the first girl said, “it really was nice to meet you Daniel and Philip, but by the looks of it you two have to go”

“I’m Lily by the way” the second girl with the black hair said. Then pointed at the blonde haired girl or the first girl, “and that’s Emma"

"Bye!” The two boys said and made their way towards their moms. Telling them all about the two nice girls with flower crowns that were holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

“MOMMY, MOM, MOM. WHEN IS PHIL COMING?” Dan asked his mother, who was busy making dinner for her family and their friends. Who just so happened to be Phil’s parents. After realizing their children had gone to the same school since they were just three years old and we’re best friends, they became close themselves.

“They’ll be here soon Daniel,” he said, putting the last preparations on the meal and adding, “so go get washed up before they get here”

“OKAY!” Dan exclaimed and ran into the nearest restroom, leaving his mother to laugh at his eagerness. 

“Dan!” Phil exclaimed, running up to his best friend, who was just drying his hands on a towel when he got pulled into a big hug.

“Phil!” Dan smiled, and they walked out of the bathroom. Not quite letting go just yet.

A minute later they separated and Phil looked over at Dans bedroom. Dan looked at him, confused, but then realized and grabbed Phil’s hand. Dragging him inside.

Phil laughed and sat on the bed while Dan went to go ask his mother when the food will be ready and if they can play.

She said it was fine but made him stay a bit longer and say ‘hi’ to the Lester’s.

He did just that and after his mom said it was okay for him to leave, he ran into his bedroom. Going as fast as his little legs could take him.

He ran into the bedroom, panting, and closed the door.  
“I’m sorry” he told Phil, who was laughing at the current state his friend was in.

“It’s alright” Phil grinned and looked over at the lump of blanket that (obviously) looked like they were hiding something underneath.

Dan looked at him, confused.

Phil whispered, “shhh, it’s a surprise.”

“For?” Dan questioned.

“My best friend and I” Phil shrugged.

Dan was hurt; did Phil have another best friend?

“Oh,” Dan said, looking down, sadly, “I hope they like it”

Phil shook his head and jumped off the bed, “I meant you, you spoon!”

Dan looked up and smiled widely at Phil.

Phil reached under the covers and pulled out what looked like a bunch of flowers.

Until Dan saw it.

Dan gasped, “Are those ours???” He asked, excitedly.

Phil nodded and placed one on his head.

Doing the same for the other, but putting it in Dan’s head.

“Does this mean we will always be best friends like the two girls?” Dan asked.

“Forever and ever and ever” Phil replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( A/N: Hi, I'm Lazeh and I like Angst c:  
> If you didn't know that: Hi, you must be new here!)

_**"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn’t, then it was never meant to be." – Unknown**_  
  
Dan wasn't expecting to lose his best friend.  
  
Ever.  
  
He didn't think Phil would ever leave him.  
  
They were supposed to be best friends forever.  
  
Phil wasn't supposed to move to Manchester.  
  
He wasn't supposed to be leaving Dan behind.  
  
His dad wasn't supposed to find a new and better job that would make it that the Lester family had to move.  
  
But it was happening.  
  
And it was happening too quickly.  
  
~•~•~  
  
His parents had sat him down with his one year older brother Martyn to tell them the news.  
  
Whenever Phil first found out, he was shocked.  
  
But quickly dismissed it as a joke.  
  
It had to be a joke.  
  
His parents wouldn't.  
  
He had only just started year five.  
  
They wouldn't just make him pack up and leave, right?  
  
He was only ten and could not imagine moving.  
  
It'd all be so scary and he wouldn't even have his best friend there!  
  
It must be a joke they couldn't possibly-  
  
...It wasn't a joke.  
  
He was heartbroken and begged his parents for them not to go.  
  
It didn't really work.  
  
No matter what he said he wasn't able to change their mind.  
  
So he cried.  
  
He cried a lot.  
  
He cried so much that he had run out of tears.  
  
Seeing how much the move is hurting Phil broke his parents and even his brothers heart.  
  
But Mr. and Mrs. Lester knew that they couldn't just let the job offer go.  
  
It was much better than his dad's current one and paid much more.  
  
As for the house they'd be moving into, rent would be less expensive and they'd actually be able to pay in time with the new jobs that, now both his parents had found.  
  
The two boys didn't even know their parents had issues trying to pay the rent and that they could have lost their house and been homeless that many times.  
  
So they, Phil especially, gave in.  
  
He was moving to Manchester.  
  
~•~•~  
  
The time had finally come.  
  
Phil had been dreading this day for three days.  
  
Today was the day Phil was going to tell Dan the news, seeing as though Dan and his family were out visiting their grandparents for those three days (consisting of the weekend and Friday) and Phil knew he would be the best person to tell him the bad news.  
  
Phil's parents had already told Dan's parents the day they found out but made sure to promise to not tell Dan so that Phil could.  
  
And so here they are.  
  
The Howell's had just got back home and had invited the Lester's over so that they could talk and Phil could finally tell Dan the news.  
  
~•~•~  
  
Phil had told Dan to take a seat on his bed and told him he has to tell him something.  
  
And that something was something that wasn't good.  
  
Phil was so nervous to say it though and Dan frowned, he hated seeing his best friend like that.  
  
So he stood up from the bed and grabbed Phil's hand, dragging him towards the bed and making him take a seat on it.  
  
Right next to where Dan was sat only moments before and Dan took his seat back there before pulling Phil into a reassuring hug.  
  
Not quite knowing what could be so bad that his always-happy best friend could be reacting this way.  
  
With tears in his eyes Phil cried into Dan’s shoulder, leaving Dan incredibly confused.  
  
Phil doesn't usually cry.  
  
Rarely ever.  
  
Especially when he's with Dan.  
  
Phil was always so strong.  
  
Even when he had fell off the swing and broken his arm a few years back he hadn't cried.  
  
Dan on the other hand, may have cried a little.  
  
Okay, maybe a little more than a little, it broke his little heart knowing Phil was hurt.  
  
But that didn't stop him from, whenever Phil had gotten a plaster cast, being the first one to draw/write on it and draw a lion.  
  
Since he knew how much Phil loved lions.  
  
Lions are brave.  
  
Phil's like a lion.  
  
Phil's his lion.  
  
His brave lion.  
  
And he's Phil's bear.  
  
(So I guess you could say Phil's in a bear hug. Okay, I'm sorry! Now's not the time. Bye.)  
  
But now Dan's brave lion is crying.  
  
And he just lets him cry, reassuring him that it's going to be okay and that he could cry as much as he wants.  
  
Dan'll be there, holding Phil in his arms.  
  
Telling Phil that he isn't going to leave him.  
  
If only Phil could say the same thing.  
  
~•~•~  
  
"Wait, you're moving?"  
  
It was Dan's turn to cry now.  
  
He couldn't believe it.  
  
His best friend of seven years is going to leave him.  
  
But-  
  
He couldn’t.  
  
He promised.  
  
He promised they'd be best friends forever and ever and ever.  
  
Phil wouldn’t just break that promise, would he?  
  
He knows Phil.  
  
Phil’s his best friend.  
  
He wouldn’t leave him!  
  
Or so Dan thought.  
  
His entire questioning demeanor changing upon Phil answering Dan's question with a simple yet curt nod.  
  
Not knowing what to say in words.  
  
He had hoped Dan wouldn't take the news so bad.  
  
But he probably should have known that was not going to be possible since he took it just as bad whenever he had first been told about the move by his parents.  
  
Phil pulled Dan into a hug and Dan laid his head onto Phil’s shoulder.  
  
Having finally stopped crying.  
  
So Phil simply sighed, relishing in the moment.  
  
Knowing it wouldn’t last forever.  
  
But trying to enjoy it to the best of his ability.  
  
Soon he’d have to say goodbye to Dan.  
  
He knew he’d really miss Dan and vice versa.  
  
But until he actually leaves he knows one more thing.  
  
He’s going to make the remaining time with his best friend the most memorable and fun ever.  
  
Because though there’s the letters they promised they’d send each other and the bond they shared that was held together by the promise that they wont completely lose touch and be together once again, those are the memories they’re going to dwell on for the rest of their time apart.  
  
Until they finally see each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, you shouldn't be listening to the song "Pictures of You" by "The Last Goodnight" like I did while reading this because it's bad enough but I can't stop you so do it. Just do it.

Dan hasn't heard from Phil in a while and it really hurt. 

Phil moved away to Manchester about a four years ago, give or take a few, and for the first three and a half years plus they'd send letters to each other nonstop. 

They'd send letters to each other nonstop until one day they did finally stop. 

Dan hadn't heard from Phil since he last sent a letter to him two months ago.

It was the first letter he didn't get a response to, so he tried again a few times after that and even though he was hopeful, it turned out there was still no response for the next ones either.

It's not like he was expecting it the day later or anything, but as the days passed he couldn't help but feel disappointed. 

Had Phil forgotten about him?

Had he found a new best friend?

Had he replaced Dan with someone better and doesn't care about him anymore?

He hoped not. 

He really did. 

But there was always that voice in his head that told him it wouldn't be hard for Phil to find someone better and a replacement best friend. 

That voice had been showing up unannounced a lot lately since Phil had left and just the fact that Phil hadn't answered neither his letters nor phone calls didn't help that one bit. 

Dan and Phil's parents had house phones and whenever Dan and Phil used to miss each other most and wanted to hear each other voices they'd call and talk to each other for what felt like hours. 

(And it probably was, though they didn't care)

Phil's parents had given Dan's parents and Dan the number for their new (or should I say not so new anymore) house.

Notice the past tense.

That was then and this is now.

Dan and Phil are in year nine now. 

(Dan's thirteen and Phil's fourteen since they were born the same year but Dan was born a few months after Phil, obviously.)

Dan couldn't help but feel like he may have done something wrong to get Phil to not like him anymore.

But he didn't know what. 

He didn't know what he needed to say sorry for. 

But he just did it.

He just continued to send "I'm sorry for whatever I did to get you to hate me" letters until he finally stopped writing/sending the letters and above all being sorry. 

It took him a few more months to realize he had done nothing wrong and he had no real reason to be sorry, but after that he wasn't sure about what he was feeling if couldn't be him feeling sorry. 

Was it relief? 

Was it sadness? 

Literal heartbreak?

Or was he just numb?

Not being able to feel anything at all. 

Not the last one... not yet. 

Not as he looks over at the pictures of him and Phil, smiling and happy, that were all littered throughout his room and the flower crown placed on his bedside table. 

They just mock him.

Mock him with broken promises and friendships.

Mock him with lost happiness as well as hope. 

He falls onto his bed, laying on his back as he buries his head in his hands, trying to muffle a broken sob. 

You'd think he'd be over it by now but he isn't.

How could he?

Phil's been his best friend for as long as he could remember. 

He was with Phil and Phil was his best friend for longer than he wasn't. 

He loves Phil and he doesn't think that he can or ever will get over it, but that doesn't quite stop him from trying. 

Dan sat up on his bed and wiped his eyes with his sweater sleeve.

He got up from his bed and went towards the bookshelf, not sure of what he was doing until after he did it, but when he realized, he didn't stop. 

He caught himself starting to collect all the pictures to put them away into a box in his closet. 

In hopes of not having to see them again. 

'One down, one to go' he thought (metaphorically since it was more than one picture) as he started toward the bedside table. 

The bedside table that held the object of his sadness. 

He took it into his hands, surprisingly delicately despite his mood, and placed it into the box in his closet.

Closing it.

Not sure when and if he'll ever open it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to be stopped.
> 
> Someone stop me.
> 
> Why am I this way? 
> 
> I shouldn't-
> 
> And you shouldn't.
> 
> I'm heartbroken.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment about how much you guys hate me for this, because same.


End file.
